Beam Me Up, Marco
by Admiral Andalite
Summary: A deal between the Ellimist and Crayak takes the Animorphs to the Voyager.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
Rachel's Dilemma  
(Rachel)  
After the Ellimist told me his story, I knew what he had done and why. Then he left. I was left in Zero-space as a ghost-like creature. Years went by. I saw what would have amazed Marco. Everything from the Star Trek television series was true! As the Enterprise-D was destroyed above Viridian Three, time stopped.  
"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel. We never expected to see you here, not when the whole universe, indeed, all of the universes, are open to you."  
Crayak and the Drode appeared before me.  
"What do you want this time?" I asked Crayak.  
Crayak seemed to smile. "I have come to give you a choice. I have made a deal with the Ellimist. I have sent the starship Voyager to the Delta Quadrant. The Ellimist is sending the Animorphs to help Voyager get home. You're going, too. But you have a choice. Three years after your death, Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill was captured by the Kelbrid, now known as the Borg. Jake, Marco, and Tobias stole a Yeerk ship and named it after you. They took it to rescue Aximili, since the Andalites could not. The Animorphs rammed the Blade ship, killing themselves, Ax, and the last of the Yeerks.  
Here's where the choice comes in, You can take the Rachel, command it with all of the twenty-six other Animorphs under your control. Or, you can go on the Voyager to help Captain Kathryn Janeway directly. The choice is yours."  
Both choices were tempting, but with their disadvantages. What to do? 


	2. The Ellimist is a Trekkie?

Chapter Two  
The Ellimist is a Trekkie?  
(Jake)  
"Ram the Blade ship."  
Menderash told the computer to apply full thrust to the engines. In a split second, we hit the Blade ship. The was a deafening explosion. Suddenly, there was a white flash. We were in Zero-space! The Ellimist appeared before us. So did Cassie and Ax. Huh?  
Cassie looked flabbergasted. "Jake! You saved Ax!"  
"Well, if you call ramming the Blade ship rescuing Ax, then I guess we did." Marco. Of course.  
Tobias voiced what we had been thinking. What are we doing here?  
The Ellimist answered. "I have become aware of a science-fiction series known as Star Trek. I tinkered with space-time to make it become real. I struck a deal with Crayak, since you are all dead. Crayak sent Voyager to the Delta Quadrant. I am allowed to send you to help Captain Kathryn Janeway and her crew get home. Rachel will join you. However, she is making a choice. Either choice she makes will decide if Voyager makes it back to Earth."  
Marco's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Janeway! My hero! Will we get to use the Holodecks? Wait. The Ellimist is a Trekkie?"  
"If the Holodecks are a part of Voyager, then perhaps you'll use them. And yes, I am a 'Trekkie' as you put it," the Ellimist replied.  
"Duh!!" I said to Marco.  
"Silence, Ensign Kim," he retorted.  
"Who are you, Tuvok?" I asked incredulously. 


	3. Technician Meets Engineer

Chapter Three  
Technician Meets Engineer  
(Ax)  
FLASH!  
I found myself staring into the eyes of a female with light brown skin, a ridged forehead, wearing a yellow suit, and holding a small scanning device in her hand. Her pupils dilated, and her hand tapped the small badge on her chest.  
"Security to Main Engineering! Hurry! Bridge! Intruder alert!"  
"B'Elonna, we have intruders appearing in multiple areas. We'll send the EMH to your location."  
I did not know where the voice came from, nor did I know what an EMH was. Suddenly, a human shimmered out of thin air. He was holding a weapon. I assumed that he was the EMH.  
"Please do not move until additional security personnel arrive. In the meantime, please inform us of your species and name."  
I am War-Prince Axmili-Esgarrouth-Isthill of the Andalites.  
"This is not true. The Andalites were wiped out by the Romulans over a century ago. And War-Prince Aximili was captured by the Kelbrid, now known as the Borg, and was then killed when three of the original Animorphs rammed the Yeerk Blade ship that the Kelbrid leader was on. So you cannot be Prince Aximili of the Andalites. Tell us the truth."  
Just then, the doors at the other end of the room slid open. Three human adult males, carring what appeared to be hand-held weapons, came into the room. They pointed the weapons at me.  
If you kill me, you will be eliminating the last of the Andalites. I am actually of the past, sent here by the Ellimist, whom you call a god. The other twenty-five Animorphs have also been sent here.  
B'Elonna spoke up. "Why are you here?"  
A very powerful being called Crayak, whom you refer to as Satan, has sent you to the Delta Quadrant. The Ellimist has sent all twenty-six of us Animorphs to assist you in getting this interesting vessel back to Earth.  
B'Elonna tapped the device on her suit, which I believe held a mico-communication device of some sort. "B'Elonna to bridge. Captain, this intruder claims to be an Andalite, and has information that you might want to hear."  
"I'm on my way," came the reply.  
Suddenly, I heard thought-speak. Whoa! Jake! Ax! Anybody! It was Tobias.  
Tobias, please calm down. I am here. The others might be on this ship also. I am in the room that these people call "Main Engineering." Where are you?  
He replied in a hurried tone. I'm in the crew lounge, and Neelix is shooting at me with a hand phaser!  
I'll see if I can help, I replied.  
I turned to B'Elonna. One of your crewmen, named Neelix, is attacking my friend Tobias in the crew lounge. Please tell Neelix to cease fire, I asked as politely as I could at the moment.  
B'Elonna quickly tapped her badge. "Neelix, stop firing! That's Tobias, one of the original Animorphs! I'll explain later."  
A moment later, a reply came from the comm unit. "B'Elonna, he's asking where his friends are. Besides, how'd you know it was Tobias?"  
She smiled, and then answered. "One of his friends is here with me." 


	4. Animorph Reunion

CHAPTER FOUR  
Animorph Reunion  
(Tobias)  
I was still worn out from avoiding Neelix's phaser shots. Not to be rude or anything, but I would recommend some target practice for that guy.  
Ax reported that he was in Main Engineering, and that Captain Janeway was on her way to talk with him. I was taken to Main Engineering, as were the other "intruders." When I got there, I got a pleasant surprise.  
The other "intruders" were the other Animorphs! The twenty-six of us were together again! Most of the auxiliary Animorphs were in morph, as they were "differently abled," as Marco says. James' team looked as confused as ever, so I believe the Ellimist didn't talk to them.  
Collette said what the auxilliary team might have been thinking. What are we doing here? Why are we on Yoyager?  
Jake answered. "I'll explain later." He sounded as if he were annoyed by the question.  
"I think the important question is, why are we in Main Engineering, of all the other rooms on Voyager?" Cassie wondered.  
The captain of this vessel will be here soon, to discuss why we are here, when we died three hundred years ago. And why an Andalite is here, though the species was eradicated by a race they call "Romulans," Ax said.  
"Humph!" Marco said, "Figures. The Romulans are an aggressive species, who may destroy ather races for their own advantage. They're also an offshoot of the Vulcan race, now a part of the United Fedration of Planets."  
Neelix, B'Elonna, and the security members stared. Tuvok stepped forward. "How do you know so much about the Federation and it's adversaries?"  
Jake stepped in before Marco could further dumbfound the Voyager crew. "It's kind of hard to explain."  
"You don't have to. I want you to tell us how you gort here, and what you're doing here."  
Everybody turned aroud. Captain Kathryn Janeway had just came through the doors, and had been listening. I was ashamed, as I, with my superior hawk hearing, couldn't here her enter. I'm so ashamed that I'm not going to tell the story for awhile. 


	5. Marco Meets Janeway

CHAPTER FIVE  
Marco Meets Janeway  
(Marco)  
Janeway! One of my greatest heroes before my school math teacher became my step-mother and ruined my life.  
Behind Janeway was Seven of Nine and Harry Kim, as well as extra security personnel. As if there wasn't enough security in here. Practically all of Voyager's security personnel was crammed with nine morph-capable humans, an Andalite, and fifteen humans-temporarily-turned-animals in Main Engineering.  
For some reason I kept looking at Ax and imagining him working side by side with B'Elonna Torres, helping her to repair the warp drive....  
Back to the present.  
Janeway looked at Tuvok. "Why are animals on my ship? Particularly Earth animals, some of which are extinct?"  
Tuvok returned the look. "Perhaps, Captain, you should ask one of them." He inclined his head to indicate us.   
Janeway's comm badge activated before she could say anything. "Chakotay to Captain Janeway. We have several unidentified contacts on an intercept course."  
"I'm on my way," was the reply. "Let's go. Animorphs, you're coming with us to the bridge. I need security team Alpha to come, also."  
"Captain, not all of us can fit on the bridge. Ax should probably stay here with B'Elonna. Marco and I will come," said Jake. "The rest of you should spread out throughout the ship, but stay within thought-speak range with another member. If that's all right with you, Janeway," he asked. 


	6. Rachel's Choice

Chapter Six  
Rachel's Choice  
(Rachel)  
I made my decision. I turned to Crayak. "I'm no leader. You know that. Jake's the natural leader. I'll go to Voyager, under Jake's command."  
Crayak's "body" seemed to shake violently, as if he were enraged by my choice. The moment passed.  
Crayak's eye turned to me. "Very well, then. But some of your morphs will not be available to you."  
"What?! Why? That's so not fair!" I yelled.  
"Actually, it is," Crayak countered, "Late in the 21st century, ships emitting heavy radiation from their engines were constantly leaving Earth. The radiation killed many animals, causing many species to become extinct. Therefore, any morphs of now-extinct animals are now invalid for you to use."  
Oh, that was the catch. Now I saw the point. If I had made the other choice, all of my morphs would have been available. It was just a question of Crayak's preference. It wasn't fair, but hey, I was tough. I could deal even without some of my morphs. But no one can do anything without a sense of direction.  
"Crayak, I need a map of the galaxy, including Earth as well as Voyager's current position." I requested.  
The Drode sneered. "What's the matter, Rachel? Are you lost?"  
"Shut up, lizard breath," I scoffed.  
Apparantly the Drode was about to say something snide, because Crayak looked at him and said, "Drode, when are you going to learn that enough is enough? You just don't know when to quit."  
Crayak created my map as the Drode whined, "Are you turning against me?"  
Crayak laughed. "No, but the thought has crossed my mind to kick you out in the behind. You tend to be very annoying."  
I knew that, of course. But since Crayak thought he was annoying, a thought came to me. What if I could turn them against each other? I saw the beginnings of a plan. I turned to the map.  
Voyager seemed to be opposite from Earth, on the other end of the galaxy. The wa Voyager was going, it would take way too long to reach Earth. I got an idea to get the ship home quicker, but I would have to ask Marco about it. He's the Star Trek nut, not me. He would know.  
Crayak looked at me. "I hope you're done."  
"No! Wait-"  
FLASH!!!!  
I found myself among several Starfleet uniforms. Red, yellow and blue uniforms were piled up around me. I was in a laundry room. I picked out a clean security uniform. The computer didn't recognize me as an intruder! Then the alarms flared.  
I heard Janeway's voice a minute later. "Janeway to security team Delta. Meet me in Main Engineering."  
The voice seemed to come from me! I looked down and saw a comm badge on my "borrowed" uniform. But whose uniform was this?  
"Computer, identify me."  
There was a beeb, and a voice replied, "Security member Ensign Sheryll Meska, number three of security team Delta."  
I strode over to the wall-mounted replicator. "Computer, replicate a fully charged hand phaser."  
Another beeb,and a hand phaser materialized on the replicator tray. I took it and placed it in my belt. "I hope I look like Ensign Whatever," I muttered to no one, and left the room. 


	7. Cassie's Newfound Interest

CHAPTER SEVEN  
Cassie's Newfound Interest  
(Cassie)  
Contrary to my belief, Captain Janeway accepted Jake's plan. Jake and Marco went with Janeway to the bridge, Ax stayed in Main Engineering, and Tobias and I went to the Mess Hall, though I wanted to go to Sickbay. James went with Jake and Marco to the bridge, and his team went wherever.  
Three security personnel accompanied us, and one of them looked oddly familiar. Though I knew none of Voyager's security personnel except for Tuvok, I felt like I knew her. As soon as we entered the lounge, Tobias flew off my shoulder and flew to the other side away from the room, away from Neelix. I had the feeling that he was afraid Neelix would start shooting at him again.  
Neelix greeted me cheerfully. "Sorry about the incident with Tobias. You don't usually find a bird on a starship that's been a long way from the Alpha Quadrant for almost a year. I'm Neelix, the only Talaxian on Voyager. Are you Cassie?"  
"Yeah. Do you have a way to show me what's happening on the bridge?" I asked, now suddenly interested in Star Trek.  
"Of course," was his cheerful reply.  
He went over to a console on the wall and pushed a few buttons. On the opposite wall, a screen showed a 'bird's eye view' of the bridge. Janeway, Tuvok, Jake, Marco, and James had just stepped out of the elevator thing.  
Janeway sat in the chair in the center of the bridge. "Yellow alert. Tom, open a channel the the lead vessel."  
A man at the front left console on in front of her punched a few buttons and said, "Hailing frequincies open, Captain."  
Janeway stood up and said, "This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation starship Voyager. Identify yourself."  
"Captain, we're getting a reply. Audio only. Putting it on speakers," said the front left man, whom I assumed was 'Tom.'  
Through the speakers came a voice. "We are the Karn. I am Matari. Your ship looks very powerful. We could use some help in our struggle against a race known as the Borg." 


	8. The Captain's Decision

Chapter Eight  
The Captain's Decision  
(Janeway)  
The Borg again!?! Those cyborgs were a major pain.  
"Where is the fight?" I asked.  
"Our home world at 113 mark 4 is the main front," Matari replied.  
Hmmm. That was right in our present course. "We can help you. For a price. Do you know where the planet Earth is?" Oops. That made me skound like a Ferengi.  
"Of course. It's in the Alpha Quadrant, in the Sol system. Why do you ask?"  
"A year ago, we were brought here from Earth by an entity known as the Caretaker. We are trying to get back home," I informed him, "Can you help us?"  
"We might. It all depends on the Borg," Matari said.  
We had to depend on our enemies to get home?!  
There was a beeb from Matari's ship. A signal of some kind. "Captain! The Borg have broken through our defensive perimeter! We need your help immediatly!" Matari's voice sounded shocked, urgent.  
I had to hurry. "Tom, lay in a course for the Karn home world at 113 mark 4. Warp eight."  
"Aye, aye." Paris replied as he entered the commands into his console.  
The Karn ships suddenly lept away at the speed of light. Seconds later, we went to warp.  
Ensign Harry Kim looked up from his station. "Captain, we will be arriving in four minutes."  
Not a moment to lose. I activated my comm badge. "Red alert! All hands report to battle stations. B'Elonna, we're about to engage the Borg. You have three minutes to boost power to the shields and weapons."  
"Yes, ma'am," came B'Elonna's comm filtered reply.  
I tensed, as we raced faster than light to what could quite possibly be our doom. 


	9. Piloting Exercise

CHAPTER NINE  
PILOTING EXERCISE  
(Paris)  
I flexed my fingers. One year on this ship taught me something important. The Delta Quadrant has no courteous drivers.  
"We are nearing our destination," I said, checking my display board and getting my fingers ready.  
"Bring us out of warp, Tom," Janeway replied.  
I dropped our speed down to full impulse and there was a flash as we exited warp. On screen, a Borg cube loomed in front of us, large and menacing. Suddenly, I had to swerve the ship as a Karn fighter zoomed past. I maneuvered Voyager into a firing position and Tuvok fired photon torpedoes. As soon as the torpedoes hit the cube, the Borg returned fire, now noticing us. They're a little on the slow side, I thought. There was a slight tremble as the shields absorbed the damage.  
Tuvok announced, "Shields are at ninety-six percent. The cube is moving toward us, ignoring the Karn."  
Captain Janeway turned to Seven of Nine. "Why would the Borg only attack us, and not the race they came to assimilate?"  
"After encountering Voyager numerous times, they consider us a pest, and in a battle, the 'pests' must be destroyed first, even if it means ignoring anything else." Seven said.  
At that moment, Kim spoke from his station. "Matari's fleet has just entered the system."  
Janeway looked back at him. "What took them so long?"  
Harry replied, "It appears they are only capable of light speed. We were going much, much faster."  
The captain nodded in acknowledgement.  
A light lit up at my console. A communications channel was open, directed at us. I checked the source of the trasmission, not keen to talk to the Borg. "Matari is hailing us," I called out.  
"On screen, lieutenant," Janeway ordered.  
I entered the command and Matari the Karn appeared on the main viewscreen. "Welcome, Captain," he said, "You look like you've encountered the Borg before. They seem to think you are a pest. My fleet stands ready to protect you."  
Captain Janeway stood up and said, "Your protection is invited, but only a few ships need protect us. Keep the rest of the fleet on the attack while they'e safe from retaliation."  
Matari responded, "Understood, Captain. Matari out." The channel was then closed.  
And then, a hole opened up in the front face of the Borg cube. From the new opening came a ball of energy that passed right through our shields and hit Voyager with earth shattering force. 


	10. Tuvok's Heir

*****I don't own Animorphs or Star Trek: Voyager*****  
  
CHAPTER TEN  
TUVOK'S "HEIR"  
  
(Marco)  
  
After all of my battles as an Animorph, I thought I knew loud. My definition of loud was radically changed as the Borg's new weapon hit the Voyager. The blast coused everyone to fall to the deck, even me. Tuvok landed near me, and didn't get back up. I got up and checked him, and he was still alive.  
  
Captain Janeway turned towards the Operations station, where Ensign Harry Kem was getting shakily back to his feet. "Ensign Kim, damage report," she ordered.  
  
He checked his board and said, "Hull breaches on decks six through twelve. Emergency force fields in place, our port nacelle has been hit, and our port ventral phaser has been disabled. Shields are at twenty-six percent. Wounded are being transported to Sickbay. No casualties yet."  
  
"Captain," I said, "Tuvok's down."  
  
She looked at me. Take his station."  
  
I walked over to the tactical station, and I nearly fainted myself. The console had so many buttons it made the Enterprise-A look like a first grader's toy. Well, being a Trekkie has rewarded me with valuable knowledge of the Voyager.  
  
"Computer, go to manual targeting mode," I said.  
  
Then, a joystick that looked suspiciosly like the one to my old PS2 rose out of the console. Time to rock, I thought as I grabbed the joystick. Suddenly, I felt as if this were no big deal. As if I did this every day.  
  
Janeway then gave me an official order. "Fire torpedoes, dual spread."  
  
Ah, time for a real-time test of my gaming skills that were probably superior to anyone in the universe. If this was in any way like a PS2 joystick, the thumb button was for the torpedoes. I took the chance and pressed the thumb button twice, and was rewarded with two photon torpedoes flying right into the Borg cube.  
  
Lieutenant Tom Paris swerved Voyager around as the captain said, "Aft torpedoes."  
  
Too many Star Trek shows told me that wouldn't be smart. Again drawing from my Trekkie experience, I whispered an override into the computer and had the ship turned around, bringing the forward weapons to bear upon the cube. I targeted the phaser arrays on the Borg weapons on the cube's corners, while I targeted the center of the "front" for the torpedoes. I fired. The weapons hit the Borg ship, disabling its weapons and barraging the cube's command nexus.  
  
The ship suddenly became a green fireball as a power surge ruptured the cube's power nodes. Thanks to my superior tactical strategies, the Borg cube was destroyed.  
  
I heard a soft whoosh near me. I turned around to see that a medical team had just stepped out of the turbolift and had knealt down by Tuvok, still unconscious on the deck beside me. A member of the team placed a small device on Tuvok, and he dematerialized, probably being beamed to Sickbay. But something puzzled me. Why hadn't they just locked on to his communicator signal? The answer was on the floor. Tuvok's badge lay on the deck, cracked in half.  
  
I picked it up and tossed it to a member of the med team. "Hey," I said, "take that down to B'Elonna Torres for replacement. It's Tuvok's badge."  
  
The man who caught it nodded and left, leading the team to the turbolift.  
  
Captain Kathryn Janeway stood and came to me. "You are Marco, correct?" I nodded and she continued. I hereby give you a field commission of Lieutenant Commander for your excellent performance against the Borg. However, for disobeying a direct order from the captain of the vessel you are on, you are demoted to Lieutenant. Seven, retrieve for Lieutenant Marco a comm badge and a command uniform. Harry, please note in the computer the new addition to the crew."  
  
I swelled with pride as the captain gave out orders. I turned to Jake and James, a teasing grin playing on my face, teasing them that I was a part of the crew already, while they were not. They only grinned back in satisfaction. 


	11. Rachel's Return

CHAPTER ELEVEN  
RACHEL'S RETURN  
(Jake)  
  
I was really impressed with Marco's accomplishments. For once, being a Trekkie did him some good.  
  
We were in the crew lounge a few days later. Captain Janeway, as the captain called herself, had spoken to each of us. James' team had been healed of whatever problems they had that force them to stay in morph, and all of us Animorphs, except for Marco, of course, had been given a "field commission," or promoted on the spot, as Marco said, of Ensign, the lowest rank for starship crew. It was better than hanging around the sidelines. Our "tracks" had been determined by our abilities. Ax was Engineering, Marco, James and I were command, Cassie was medical(big surprise), and Tobias was Security, for his hawk's hearing and vision. James' team was whatever they were good at. We still hadn't found Rachel, but I doubted we'd be searching long.  
  
A man approached our table. He had on a strangley patterned outfit, a mohak on his head and spots all around his head. Marco informed me later that this was Neelix, a "Talaxian."  
  
"Well, Animorphs. What will it be?" said Neelix, pulling out a small flat device I later found out from the Star Trek info motherload was a PADD.  
  
We gave him our orders and he used his PADD to jot them down. Then he left. I leaned over to Marco. "You know so much about Voyager and Star Trek one might think you created it."  
  
He cracked a grin. "I try. Besides, I don't know much about the series Deep Space Nine. To tell you the truth, that's about the only science fiction I don't like."  
  
A passing security member stopped and turned to Marco. "Is what I'm hearing true? Is there actually a Star Trek show sci-fi nut Marco dislikes?" Everyone whirled around. And I thought what everyone was thinking. Rachel?!  
  
The woman let down her hair, which was in a bun. I recognized the long, golden immediatly. It was Rachel!  
  
Marco suddenly erupted from his chair, knocking it over. He held his arms out to her. "Rachel!   
Xena! You've returned."  
  
Rachel leaned back, a look on her face suggesting Marco was a tub of slime. It really was Rachel. She sat next to me. "Well, cousin. Looks like not much has changed in the group."  
  
Cassie turned to face Rachel, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I'm so glad to see you again. We've missed you so much."  
  
I felt something on my cheek and realized I was crying, too. I looked around, and saw that all of the original five Animorphs were crying. I didn't see Ax, as he was down in Main Engineering with B'Elonna Torres. But he would probably be crying in the Andalite way if he knew as well.  
  
Excuse me. I can't continue right now. 


End file.
